


Hombres salvajes

by Lybra



Series: Tobidei Week 2020 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Anal Sex, Cowboys AU, Day 2, Gay Sex, M/M, TobiDei Week, TobiDei Week 2020, Tobideiweek 2020, Western, Wild West
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26959879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lybra/pseuds/Lybra
Summary: El encuentro salvaje entre un bandido de Texas y un ex sheriff del norte en el fin de toda civilización.
Relationships: Deidara & Tobi (Naruto), Deidara & Uchiha Obito, Deidara/Tobi (Naruto), Deidara/Uchiha Obito
Series: Tobidei Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972057
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11
Collections: Tobidei Week 2020





	Hombres salvajes

El hombre jadeó encima de su caballo, hostigándolo una vez más con las espuelas a seguir. Llegar a Keoma para antes del insoportable sol del mediodía comenzaba a parecerle imposible. Pero tener que cumplir la ley texana de ese maldito era lo peor que le podía pasar. Casi que prefería morir de inanición, de no ser porque se sabía un cobarde. Todo por haber evitado un duelo con el muchacho de baja estatura. ¿Cómo se le pudo ocurrir que un tipo como ese podría ganarle? Ni siquiera lo intentó, pero acabó así por cobarde.

La yegua palomina ajena lo alcanzó.

–Parece que vas a morirte– la voz salió seca, oculta detrás del sombrero que le cubría la cara –. Realmente, eres de los que no aguantan nada, hm.

El hombre lo ignoró, humillado una vez más. Espoleó a su caballo y tuvo suerte de que el animal lo alejara un poco de aquel imberbe desviado del que quería deshacerse.

–Qué maldita pérdida de tiempo, tch– Deidara se ahorró el escupitajo, porque apenas si le quedaba una hoja de cactus en su zurrón. La sequía era fuerte en esa zona, pero si no interpretaba mal las señales, el bendito poblacho no debía estar muy lejos.

La próxima vez que se encontrara a otro tipo con tanta cara de pusilánime, no volvería a concederle el derecho de la ley texana. Si no accedía al duelo, lo iba a balear sin más rodeos.

El poblado de Keoma apareció de repente frente a su vista, luego de cruzar un promontorio de la altura de dos hombres. Su indeseado acompañante alcanzó a chillar a medias, y espoleando su caballo a todo lo que daba, se alejó definitivamente de él.

Siguiéndolo con más detenimiento, Deidara pudo ver cómo dejaba al caballo bebiendo en las afueras de un prostíbulo, adonde entró para seguramente lavar su honor.

–Si se puede llamar honor, hm– se burló, dejando que su yegua avanzara sola guiada por el olor del agua acumulada en los bebederos de la calle principal –. Sólo son pistolas que no saben disparar, ni siquiera las pueden mantener levantadas– reprimió el mohín de asco, no así la arcada al recordar –. Ni siquiera deben servir para cogerse esas tetas que tanto les gustan. ¿No crees, Karu?

Su palomina elevó su trote a uno más fuerte, a pesar los tres días de sequía. Deidara no pudo hacer más que palmearla con cariño en el cuello, sonriendo satisfecho.

–Tú siempre tendrás más aguante que cualquier vaquero marchito, mi princesa.

Orgulloso de ser el compañero de una de las yeguas más rápidas y más fuertes de todo el Lejano Oeste, dejó que ella sola eligiera el bebedero que quería, mientras pasaba del lupanar donde su olvidable acompañante de un par de días intentaba esconder su rostro entre varias tetas de corsé añejo. Deidara lanzó una risa maniática al ver el espectáculo, logrando asustar por última vez al derechito impotente. Karu fue a parar una posada y media más adelante, a esas casas de planta baja que difícilmente podían ser un burdel.

Deidara la miró, levantando una ceja, evaluando una vez más la capacidad de su yegua para elegir siempre el lugar con más clase del pueblo de pulgas por el que anduvieran.

Se apeó de ella y le dio unas cuantas caricias reconfortantes a sus hombros, ancas y espalda antes de ingresar a la taberna que su chica había elegido. Nunca la ataba, porque Karu siempre sabía cómo cuidarse de sí misma y podían encontrarse en cualquier lugar.

La yegua le devolvió el favor sacudiendo sus orejas y dándole un leve hocicazo contra el pecho y la cara, haciéndole reír pese a babearlo un poco. Deidara le dejó un beso en la testuz, para luego girarse a observar con más atención el lugar.

Era pequeño, con varias mesas de bebedores tanto fuera como en la angosta galería a la entrada.

Se pavoneó un rato en la entrada, buscando si había alguien a quien no le gustara su mirada provocativa para batirse al fin al duelo que debió tener contra aquel frígido de pena. Algunos borrachos ni se enteraron de su presencia; los que estaban lo suficientemente sobrios aún, le miraron mal, pero le ignoraron.

Le gritó a uno, pero el hombre prefirió seguir ahogándose en coñac.

_"Pueblo de cobardes, hm"._

¿Qué pasaba con los últimos pueblos que visitaba? Literalmente nadie tenía sangre en las venas ni para matar, robar o follar. Y había enfilado hacia ese lado de la rosa de los vientos por la supuesta fama masculina de los cowboys de ahí. Vaya decepción.

Momentáneamente resignado, decidió entrar a buscar al tabernero para llevarse algo al gañote.

A primera vista, el local parecía atestado y lleno de humo como era común. Pero afilando un poco la visión, pudo encontrar un asiento circular libre, casi al final de la barra del cantinero. Enfiló hacia allí, sin escatimar empujones con cualquiera que se le cruzara, en especial si eran más corpulentos que él.

Pero todos le ignoraron, y cabreado y sin su duelo, Deidara llegó al que sería su asiento, palmeando con fuerza la barra mientras se dejaba caer el sombrero atado a su garganta.

El cantinero se dio la vuelta al cabo de un rato, remolón, fumando un improvisado cigarro que parecía a punto de caerse a pedazos de su boca.

–¡¿Qué quieres?!– le escupió de mala gana, detrás de sus ojos enrojecidos por el vicio.

–Ron y el mejor plato que tengas para almorzar– rogó por que el vaso no estuviera pobremente lavado –. Déjame la botella entera, hm.

Echó sobre la barra unas cuantas monedas de oro robadas a su más reciente acompañante, mejorando el ánimo del posadero. Éste le dejó la bebida mientras se retiraba hacia una puertecilla trasera, insultando a unos comensales para que no robaran alcohol de la barra en su breve ausencia.

Un sediento Deidara inspeccionó por encima el vaso, y al no verlo tan asqueroso se bebió el primer trago con fuerza. El dueño del lugar llegó, con un deforme plato de latón y una cuchara.

–Bebes como mujer– se burló el cantinero, pero la risa se le desapareció de la cara al ver que el muchacho seguía igual de campante, sin siquiera un sonrojo.

Carraspeó humillado y se fue a hablar con otro hombre en la barra, maldiciendo esa engañosa cara de bebé.

El ambiente no estaba tan mal para el gusto de Deidara. La compotera de metal apenas si mantenía tibias las gachas en leche rebajada con agua, pero la pinta del _jerky_ lo compensaba. Al parecer no habría pan, ni mucho menos podía esperar cilantro en el norte, pero la comida era la comida y comenzó con voracidad.

En menos de cinco minutos se había atragantado con todo, y mientras saboreaba la última tira de carne mojada en el caldo de las gachas, se preguntó si no debería amenazar de muerte al cantinero para que le sirviera más platos por haberle mostrado algo de oro. Se entretuvo relamiendo la compotera hasta no dejar ni una gota, disfrutando el deje salado en su boca y comenzando a sentirse cómodo.

Decidió dejarse relajar por ese día, y enseguida se estaba sirviendo otro vaso de ron, cuando alguien golpeó su codo y le hizo saltar gran parte de la bebida.

Deidara insultó a viva voz, aunque las charlas de la taberna taparon su voz; más no así para el hombre que lo había empujado.

–Disculpa, lo siento– un hombre alto con un fuerte aliento a alcohol se giró tambaleante hacia él, posándole la mano en el hombro en son de paz.

Deidara se sacudió el toque con violencia y se puso de pie, enfrentándolo cara a cara.

El larguísimo cabello lacio desprolijo agitándose junto a esos ojos cerúleos, algo prisionero de la cuerda del sombrero y de un pañuelo rojo con guardas bordadas blancas le quitaron al borracho gran parte de su alcohol en la sangre.

–Wow– murmuró, pero enseguida fue estampado contra la pared a su lado, el joven muchacho maltratando su chaleco de cuero.

Deidara ya tenía su duelo.

–En el desierto no se tira la bebida. Vas a lamentar eso, hm– lo amenazó antes de comenzar a tirar del pecho de su camisa.

–Espera, no quiero líos– la voz tambaleante del hombre comenzaba a hacerse un poco más fuerte, al ver que, a pesar de su resistencia, el joven no dejaba de tirar con rudeza de él.

Intentó soltarse y lo único que logró fue encabronarlo más. Poco a poco, todos en la taberna comenzaban a prestarles atención, y Obito suspiró derrotado.

Ya no sabía qué hacer para seguir huyendo de los duelos y las muertes.

–¡Camina, cobarde!– le graznó Deidara, excitado ante la posibilidad de descargar su pólvora.

–Esto no va a terminar como crees, rubio– intentaría apaciguar las aguas tanto como su consciencia –. Todo es diversión hasta que pierdes un duelo. Entonces no hay segundas oportunidades.

El silencio se hizo en el lugar mientras el chico lo soltaba y se daba vuelta para mirarlo de frente.

Obito casi cayó al suelo por la fuerza de la cachetada que recibió.

–No me insultes hm– espetó.

Los vítores estallaron en favor del muchacho.

–¡Así se hace, enano!

–¡Enséñale a ese cobarde cómo nos manejamos en Keoma!

Deidara resopló, ignorando por un momento que estaba en la zona más cobarde de la frontera en materia duelos que había conocido.

Mientras su sombrero negro terminaba de caer por la fuerza del impulso, Obito se recogió la sangre de la boca con los dedos, develando ante Deidara un rostro en su mitad deformado por profundas cicatrices.

Muchos hombres silbaron, y Deidara sintió que podía excitarse en otra dirección si no se concentraba en el duelo. Podía proponerle la ley de Texas, pero cuando el hombre se recogió el sombrero y asintió ante él, supo que era tarde. Qué importaba. De todos modos, a falta de follar necesitaba llenar de plomo a alguien. Lo disfrutaría con la vista el tiempo que lo tuviese enfrente suyo.

Se dirigieron hacia la salida, mientras a su alrededor el rumor y las apuestas empezaban a correr. El sol ardía sobre sus cabezas tan fuerte, que ni siquiera se levantó demasiada polvareda cuando las escasas gentes de la calle principal se agolparon a una distancia prudencial, excitadas ante un espectáculo que se suponía cotidiano. Una reacción que a veces inflaba el ego y la adrenalina de Deidara, y otras llamaba su atención brevemente sobre esas vidas sin emoción, aunque las entendía, porque conseguir un duelo era de lo más difícil.

El hombre enfrente suyo pensaba diferente. Fue por ese ser colectivo que las cosas terminaron como terminaron. La sangre que vio, la sangre que derramó, su renuncia, la sangre que seguía persiguiéndole, esta vez enmascarada por una bonita cara que extrañamente no presentaba ninguna peca. Sí, el chico era bonito, e inquietantemente joven a su parecer. Suspiró con pesadez; las veces que tuvo que plantarle cara a más jóvenes que él las pasó realmente mal. Dejarse acribillar para encontrar la paz que tanto buscaba tampoco era una opción: su cuerpo estaba demasiado entrenado para saber cuándo el rival se movería, oprimiría el gatillo con puntería impecable como siempre, como un autómata.

No había salida y le pesaba no poder descansar en casi ningún pueblo de la nueva frontera, pero volver hacia los estados civilizados no estaba entre sus planes.

Un destello blanco le llamó la atención, y enseguida el pomo del arma que portaba el joven rubio se llevó toda su curiosidad. Era blanca y plateada, de acabados muy finos. Le sentaba excelente. No había visto un arma tan elegante en muchísimo tiempo, lo cual le hizo especular que el chico la habría obtenido en un duelo o en un robo. Y normalmente nadie ganaba muchos duelos sin caer muerto antes de llegar a la mitad de sus treinta.

Él también se ocupó de que la chaqueta no le molestara, acomodando el pomo de su revólver. En perfecta sincronización, cada cual había apartado lo suficiente su mano hábil, y mirándose fijamente a los ojos, se dieron la vuelta para comenzar a caminar en direcciones opuestas.

Como siempre, el último paso resonaba especialmente en los oídos de los duelistas, perdiendo vigor las voces exaltadas de la chusma. Deidara y Obito se dieron la vuelta con la velocidad del rayo, empuñando sus revólveres a la vez, y apretaron los gatillos.

Los calmados ojos celestes se abrieron en confusión, mientras el índice apretaba lo mejor que podía el gatillo. El instante de silencio duró menos de lo acostumbrado, para ser sustituido por abucheos. Deidara volvió a gatillar, pero su infalible revólver de marfil seguía sin responder.

El corazón de Obito comenzó a agitarse más de lo normal, al ver que su arma no disparaba y sin sentirse herido. Mientras se palpaba el pecho en busca de una herida, conectó con la mirada agitada del otro, quien decidió elevar el revólver apuntando hacia su cabeza. Obito hizo lo mismo y gatillaron por última vez.

Nada ocurrió.

Se congelaron en sus posiciones mirándose atontados, preguntándose qué demonios había sucedido mientras las personas se dispersaban con críticas desilusionadas.

Deidara no sabía que tenía en el rostro una semi sonrisa torcida que provocó en respuesta la simpatía inmediata de Obito, quien sonrió espejándole.

Lo que sí supo, era que por esa cálida sonrisa podía bajar su, a partir de ahora, no tan infalible revólver blanco.

–¿Unas pulseadas mientras bebemos algo?– ofreció mientras guardaba el arma en su lugar.

La sonrisa de Obito se hizo más grande.

–Hubiese preferido empezar por ahí– y le imitó, para luego seguirlo.

* * *

Deidara había preferido otro bar en el que beber fuera, alejándose de las miradas de los pueblerinos que les mentaban chistes por su duelo fallido. El bar contaba con una minúscula galería abierta, donde eligió la esquina que daba hacia el fin del pueblo, cerca de donde comenzaban a divisarse pequeños árboles y matorrales.

Se quedaron con las botellas que les alcanzó una jovencita, más sin mucha disposición a beber aún. El rubio observó atento cómo el hombre de cabellos impresionantemente negros y dura faz se arremangaba la manga de su camisa negra de cuello azul. Le hablaba de algo, pero Deidara no lo escuchó concentrado en no perderse centímetro del antebrazo musculoso que parecía reventaría las costuras de la prenda de un momento a otro.

El golpe del codo contra la pequeña mesa de madera le permitió volver a su misión, y acomodándose bien en la silla puso su brazo en posición, tomándose ambos las manos. Deidara acomodó sus dedos unas veces, estirándolos para medir su postura, y Obito creyó que el chico querría hacer trampa.

Empujó con su brazo para darse cuenta que el rubio aún no se había acomodado, ganándose un reto seguido de un latiguillo extraño para provenir de esa boca. Le pidió perdón, avergonzado.

–Creí que intentarías adelantarte– y los ojos celestes le miraron divertidos, provocándole un leve torbellino en la cabeza.

–Esto es el duelo que no pudo ser, no necesito adelantarme, hm– le retrucó Deidara.

Obito asintió, y luego de respirar, la mano del otro dejó de moverse y comenzaron la pulseada.

Deidara era fuerte y resistente pese a lo que su apariencia podía dictar a primera vista. Obito se sorprendió un poco, pero en base a resistir la fuerza inicial, comenzó a devolverle una fuerza que se le acercaba.

Deidara odiaba perder, y podría haberse esmerado más, pero el mirar cómo la camisa ajena se hinchaba mostrando la musculatura del otro le salió caro. Obito comenzó a ganar terreno, y Deidara decidió sólo esforzarse lo suficiente para ver una vez más esos músculos y venas en tensión.

El golpe seco de la mano de Obito estrelló el dorso de la más pequeña contra la mesa, y cuando el chico comenzó a reírse melodiosamente de sí mismo, fue atacado por otra oleada de sensaciones que lo empujaron a balbucear como si hubiera hecho algo malo.

–Lo siento, lo siento– articuló.

El rubio lo miró antes de explotar de la risa, con el rostro coloreándosele apenas en las mejillas.

–Hoy no es mi día, hm– declaró tras tomar de la botella –. Habitualmente, un hombre de tu talla tarda unos cuatro o cinco intentos en vencerme en esto.

Sus labios mojados se secaron rápidamente ante el viento árido y los ojos ávidos del moreno. Obito decidió tragarse el vaso lleno de una sentada.

–Olvídalo. Vamos otra vez– cortó con voz firme la cantidad de estupideces que se le estaban pasando por la mente, poniendo el brazo en posición y ofreciendo su mano de canto.

Deidara lo contempló con tranquilidad, cruzado de brazos.

–Ya no me apetece, hm– le esquivó para quitarle la botella de su poder.

Le dio su perfil a Obito, e inclinó el cuello hacia atrás mientras bebía profusamente y se aseguraba de mantener bajo el moño de su pañuelo.

Obito miró inmóvil la nuez de la garganta subir y bajar en ese delgado y fino cuello. Los labios apretaban con suave precisión el largo cuello ambarino de la botella, pero a último momento dejaron escapar un poco del líquido transparente, que bajó sinuoso desde la rosada comisura hacia los tendones y se perdió en la profundidad de lo que suponía, serían las clavículas del muchacho.

Deidara separó la botella de su boca con lentitud, un leve hilo de saliva cortándose para mojarle un poco más los labios, mirando hacia el final de la galería para darle tiempo al otro de ser observado. Se llevó la mano a la mejilla húmeda para secarla, mientras la lengua hacía lo propio con la comisura derecha y decidía girarse sobre la silla saboreando el alcohol en sus labios, los ojos fijos en los contrarios.

–Puedo volver a jugar mi honor de otro modo.

Obito rogó por que no fuera a acabar todo en otra pelea a muerte, y apretó el vaso impaciente esperando que le devolviera el alcohol. Algo en su mente le decía que no se acercara a ese cuerpo, aunque su mano diestra hormigueaba pidiendo a gritos lo contrario. Afortunadamente para él, el alcohol aún velaba a su entendimiento esa valiosa información.

–¿Cómo te llamas?– le cambió el tema, esperando escaparse de otro intento de duelo.

Deidara le dejó al fin la botella, sonriendo triunfal al pensar que su seducción estaba funcionando.

–Deidara, hm.

Y como siempre, su interlocutor lo miraba asombrado, preguntándose qué clase de nombre era ese.

–¿Cómo?– murmuró con la boca reseca –. Eso no suena a un nombre.

La mirada colérica con que lo conoció hizo una breve aparición.

–Es. Mi. Nombre– se inclinó sobre la mesa y le arrancó la botella de las manos, para servirse al fin en su vaso.

El moreno lo miraba como si le estuviera tomando el pelo. Deidara le atribuyó a la mezcla de calor, sed y alcohol, el dignarse a darle una explicación.

–Mi padre era un bastardo que dejó a mi madre embarazada. A ella le ofrecieron prostituirse para mantenerme o venderme, y se escapó a la frontera de los indios. Al principio me dijo que se sintió secuestrada, pero cuando le ofrecieron volver con los blancos lo hizo para que la recibieran asegurando que era una puta de los indios que sólo tendría futuro como prostituta. Enseguida volvimos con la tribu, yo me crie con ellos y me dieron este nombre. El otro lo había elegido el cretino que me engendró. ¿Te vale la explicación, o seguirás con esa cara de bobo?– finalizó su explicación posando con contundencia la botella en la mesa.

Entre asombrado y maravillado, Obito estaba dividido entre preguntarle si conocía cuál era la tribu que marcaba de morado las mejillas de sus mujeres, o dar rienda suelta a la curiosidad que sentía crecer acerca de ese chico. Se dio cuenta que había sido agraviado muy tarde, cuando ya ni tenía sentido ofenderse por ello.

–¿Por eso llevas el cabello tan largo como jamás lo he visto en un hombre blanco?– preguntó con un tono de admiración que fue la delicia de Deidara.

–Una pregunta a la vez. Ahora dime tú quién eres, si de verdad esperas saber.

La expresión lenta, atontada y sonrojada le hizo dudar por un instante de todo lo que buscaba en los hombres hasta ese momento. Tomó otro trago y volvió a golpear la mesa con el vidrio, instándolo a que se apurara.

Obito salió enseguida de su idilio. Debía ser justo.

–Fui sheriff por anhelo de mi familia. Pero estaba cansado de que muchas redadas acabaran en muertes, y en pocos años ascendí muy rápido. El último cargo que me ofrecieron era realmente importante, cuidaría directamente al gobernador de New Jersey, pero yo había estado unos meses en la frontera y una chica india me llamaba la atención, nunca le hablé así que no supe su nombre, y en uno de los rodeos durante la noche, muchas personas fueron heridas por las balas perdidas y a la mañana siguiente la vi allí, en un… charco, ya sabes, y supe que ya no quería más eso, y me llegó el llamado del gobernador para ascenderme, se supo que era todo un honor pero yo-

–¡Ve al grano, zopenco!– estalló de repente Deidara, colérico al volver a escuchar a otro hombre que le debía una suspirar por una Magdalena. Encima, una muerta. Y él no le iba a ser fuente de información de ninguna tribu norteña, que de todos modos ni conocía.

–Obito, soy Obito a secas. Mi apellido y mi vida pasadas es lo que quiero dejar muertos en el pasado.

Se sintió un poco disminuido al ver una ceja elevarse escéptica.

–¿Cómo has dicho, hm?

–Obito. La familia de mi padre ha sido siempre la encargada del cementerio, y mi madre se ocupaba con otras mujeres de los obituarios en la parroquia, así que se les… ocurrió ser algo imaginativos y… bueno, yo…

La carcajada limpia le asustó tanto como al resto de los clientes, que quitaron su atención de Deidara al cabo de un rato de verle desternillarse como loco, frente a un moreno que tenía rostro de estar a punto de mentarle a todos sus ancestros.

Obito sintió sus orejas arder, y como el chico no parecía dispuesto a moderar el volumen, lo increpó ofendido.

–¡¿De qué te ríes?! ¡No es como si mi nombre me divirtiera, sabes!– le murmuró inclinándose confidente sobre la mesita. Los ojos celestes y rojizos le miraron llorosos de la risa –. Literalmente mi nombre es un invento descabellado. ¡Ey!– le sacudió un poco el brazo, pero el chico no parecía poder detenerse por nada del mundo –. ¡No es gracioso!

Deidara tuvo que tomar aire un par de veces antes de articular palabra. Quizás el alcohol le arruinaba sus intentos de mirarlo a los ojos y explicarse con seriedad, antes de volver a partirse de la risa doblado sobre su ya adolorido abdomen.

Obito se echó contra el respaldar de su silla y se cruzó de brazos, retando a los otros clientes a no mirarlo, una expresión de ofensa en su rostro. Vio a los hombres acobardarse, al techo de madera quebradiza, al cielo azul y el indicio del bosquecillo a su derecha, para volver a mirar al chico de nombre raro que se reía de su nombre raro.

Finalmente, Deidara recuperó el habla.

–¿Y te ríes de mí? Al menos mi nombre no es el mal invento de nadie– le escupió con mordacidad.

La ofensa de Obito se acabó al recordar que lo había ofendido.

–Lo siento. Estamos a mano ahora– pacificó.

–Pues yo diría que tu nombre no tiene arreglo, hm– le replicó rápido como una serpiente.

Obito frunció el ceño y quiso cortarle la burla.

–Siguiente. ¿Por qué llevas el cabello tan largo como jamás lo he visto en un hombre blanco?– insistió sin pensar demasiado.

–Por la tribu que me crio, como adivinaste. ¿Te gusta, hm?– se lo enruló un poco, dedicándole el gesto con coquetería.

–Sí. No. ¡E-eso no vale como pregunta!

–Estás perdiendo, vaquero– le guiñó un ojo para probarlo –. Ahora te toca a ti de nuevo, hmmm– suspiró con profundidad.

Obito apretó las manos sobre la mesa, tensándose en _todas_ las partes de su cuerpo.

–Levántate, querías redimir tu honor. O mejor, deberías aceptar tu derrota en la pulseada, niño atrevido.

Deidara no se dejó llevar por su provocación.

–Uh, espera un poco aún. Todavía quiero saber cómo te hiciste esas cicatrices tan… agradables, hm.

Su tono de voz ronroneante hizo de la respuesta de Obito la más discreta de la jornada.

–Un cerco de noche.

Deidara hizo un gesto de impresión.

–Eso debió doler. ¿Te duelen aún?

Obito torció el gesto.

–No es tu turno. ¿Nunca vives en el mismo sitio?

Una sonrisa misteriosa.

–No. ¿Quieres saber?

–Sí– no sabía lo que le estaba pasando.

–No se lo diría a un supuesto antiguo sheriff. ¿Tú también estás vagabundeando?

–Sí. Adonde me lleve la vida. ¿Eres un bandido?

La siguiente risa fue hermosa.

–No se puede mantener bandas con todos los ineptos de este país. Puedo cultivar o ratear, mejor que cualquiera de los tontos que alguna vez detuviste, hm.

Obito quería su pasado muerto. Decidió que no le iba a importar codearse con un bandido de poca monta.

Deidara aprovechó su momento de reflexión.

–¿Vas a concederme mi venganza? Puede ser bajo las leyes de mi región, señor ex sheriff.

Obito habló con lentitud.

–¿Qué leyes son esas?

–Nada deshonesto, si es lo que te preocupa– Deidara se limpió las uñas –. Pero no me has respondido, hm.

Obito parpadeó, considerando que, si el chico tanto quería batirse a muerte o atacarlo traicioneramente, se haría humo de ese pueblo patético a lomos de su caballo.

–Está bien. Nunca he podido escapar de un pistolero ofendido, si soy sincero– se sirvió otro poco de alcohol, pero decidió no tomarlo a último momento. Su sobriedad era algo que quería cuidar, por un mareo todo había acabado en un duelo a muerte con el muchacho que lo miraba satisfecho por algo que él no alcanzaba a adivinar.

–Qué bien. Pero podemos ir a jugar con las botellas de ese granjero de allá, romper un poco más el hielo– señaló detrás de la taberna a un punto que Obito no podía ver –. Nos divertiremos y veremos quién tiene mejor puntería.

El otro lo miró analítico.

–Nuestros revólveres fallaron.

Deidara volteó los ojos.

–Para eso está el lazo, piedras, lo que sea. Ven– se puso de pie abruptamente y lo tomó de la muñeca –. Vamos a destrozar basura de granjero en sus narices un rato.

Obito estaba por dejar unas monedas en la mesa cuando el plan de Deidara le alarmó.

–¡Eso es propiedad privada!– balbuceó.

–¿Qué no dejaste tu vida pasada en el pasado, hm?– tironeó con ambas manos, acercándolo a rastras a la escalerilla para alejarlo del lugar.

–Sí, pero… ¡Oye, no hemos pagado!

Quiso volverse, pero el agarre de Deidara se volvió hercúleo en su muñeca. Se zafó y sólo obtuvo al chico empujándole el pecho con travesura, mirándolo desde abajo con complicidad.

–Vamos, no seas tan rígido– le susurró.

–Pero…– balbuceó, viendo con culpa la mesita que antes ocupaban. El alcohol ya no estaba allí, y al bajar la vista, vio que el chico se escondía la botella entre sus pantalones vaqueros y la chaparrera de cuero, justo a la altura de su entrepierna.

–Es un buen paso para dejar morir al viejo Obito. ¿No crees?

Sus manos estaban abiertas, amplias, contra su pecho. Como siguieran así en medio de la calle, iban a pensar cualquier cosa de ellos.

Hizo caso omiso de su taquicardia por la cercanía descarada del muchacho que se inclinaba sobre su torso, y abrió el camino hacia la supuesta granja.

–No te quedes ahí– le apuró por decir algo que no delatara la dificultad que tenía para tragar.

Deidara le siguió, silbando triunfal.

* * *

–Nada mal– alabó Obito luego de ver cómo Deidara acertaba cada uno de sus tiros, siempre poniéndose a su altura. Afortunadamente, el dueño de la granja tenía una obsesión con coleccionar latas y botellas alineadas dentro de las vallas del terreno.

Una lástima para él la puntería de Deidara y Obito, quienes estaban a más de un centenar de metros.

–Tienes visión de águila– Obito igualó la cuenta una vez más, acertando otro tiro con una de las últimas piedras que le quedaban disponibles.

Deidara frunció el ceño mordiéndose los labios, el muy desgraciado le igualaba todos los tiros. Luego de la tribu que lo había criado, no había conocido un solo tirador blanco que estuviera a su altura.

–Creo que tú la tienes, hm– le concedió luego de tirar una de las últimas latas, al borde de haber fallado por unos milímetros.

Obito no pudo evitar sonreír halagado, tapándose la expresión con el sombrero. A destiempo, porque no escapó a los ojos de Deidara.

–Me alegra dirimir así la ofensa que recibiste. No me gustan los duelos– Obito ya se sentía cómodo como para empezar a hacer buenas migas con ese chico extraño.

Deidara se quedó contemplando la nueva botella destruida, jugueteando con la última piedra en su mano.

–No estamos dirimiendo nada. Voy a acertar este tiro, y sólo queda una botella. El número es impar. Mi honor seguirá manchado, hm.

Obito se puso tenso, pero intentó manejar la situación.

–Te pago la cena hoy.

Deidara lo miró, elevando una ceja.

Le gustaba verle ese gesto.

–La cena de hoy y el almuerzo de mañana– y le pareció poca cosa –. La cena de mañana también– agregó.

Deidara rio.

Y cómo rio, a los oídos de Obito.

–Eso implica buscar un lugar para dormir, hm– soltó la piedra y comenzó a desenredar su lazo –. No me molesta, pero prefiero acabar nuestro duelo usando los lazos ya que nuestros revólveres decidieron no funcionar.

Obito decidió no pensar en la primera frase.

–Pero ya dijiste que no hay más que tirar…

Un disparo sonó cerca suyo, y el caballo de Obito corrió hacia su amo con la correa del morro destruida.

–¡Wayne!– gritó, mientras varios disparos de escopeta les erraban por varios centímetros.

Se subió a su caballo al tiempo que Deidara hacía lo mismo a la velocidad del rayo, quedando enfrente suyo. Lo miró confundido, pero no tenía tiempo para charlas, ya que el granjero se acercaba también a caballo desde el interior de su territorio y el tiempo de carga de su rifle era bastante corto.

Aunque demasiado apretados en la silla de montar, Wayne salió disparado sin renegar del peso extra. Inconscientemente Deidara sacó su revólver para defenderse, sorprendiéndose al ver que el arma volvía a disparar como siempre.

Se miraron asombrados, y como el tiro de Deidara no llegara lo suficientemente lejos, Obito decidió imitarlo y probar suerte mientras confiaba su vida a la velocidad de su caballo para ponerse lejos del alcance del rifle. El moreno no se dio cuenta de que el cañón largo y duro de su arma pasó por el culo de Deidara, pero fue suficiente para que el rubio chistara al eufórico caballo ajeno, terminando de convencer al animal que su presencia era benévola.

Obito apretó el gatillo de su Colt y el arma también disparó, asustando brevemente al caballo del granjero para recién notar el destello de una conocida estrella.

–¡El granjero es un sheriff!

Entonces Deidara rompió a reír a carcajadas, y acabó por derribar las dos latas de colección que habían quedado incólumes en un ángulo de tiro que Obito habría jurado casi imposible de ver en otro hombre.

–¡Ahora disparan, hm!

–Sí– Obito acabó descargando con él todas sus balas, logrando que el terrateniente-sheriff se diera la vuelta para buscar otro camino –. ¡Disparan, maldita sea!

–¡Toma eso, imbécil!– con su última bala, Deidara destrozó un enorme candado que vio en la última tranquera de la propiedad. Tenía que dejar la mayoría de daños posibles si quería que le costara.

Mientras Wayne corría espoleado por ambos hacia el bosque, Deidara y Obito recargaron sus cartuchos y terminaron disparando inconscientes hacia la propiedad. El olor a pólvora en sus narices se mezcló con el de la tierra que levantaba el caballo.

Deidara aspiró con fuerza el olor de su vida, silbando para Karu.

Obito espoleó a Wayne mientras sentía la adrenalina crecer por haberse ido sin pagar de una taberna, destrozado propiedad privada y abierto fuego en pleno día contra un miembro de su antiguo cuerpo.

El cabello rubio comenzaba a soltarse bajo el lazo rojo y a impedirle la visión, y le pareció una excelente metáfora de toda esa confusión rubia que comenzó solapada y terminó llevándoselo puesto, a él y a sus valores.

Apretó un poco las riendas, ciñendo sin querer la cintura de Deidara. El rubio se giró como pudo, clavándole sus ojos estirados mientras se reía como un loco.

Lo peor, le pareció a Obito, era que esa risa alocada era contagiosa.

Sintió pena al espolear innecesariamente a su compañero cuando quiso reprimir una sonrisa en respuesta. El sombrero le colgaba, los cabellos no le dejaban ver, y finalmente dejó que ese velo ocultara su risa.

Se sentía vivo.

Como no lo había sentido casi nunca en su vida pasada.

El sonido de los cascos de otro galope lo alarmó. Miró hacia atrás para ver un caballo palomino que les daba alcance, mientras el rubio le hacía sonidos con la boca. Ese debía ser el caballo del chico.

Karu se puso a la par del otro corcel mientras Deidara le gritaba halagos, sin mostrar la más mínima intención de abandonar al caballo negro.

Obito se obligó a afinar su audición, y al no escuchar ningún sonido extra que indicara alguna persecución, comenzó a tirar de las riendas para que su caballo empezara a bajar la velocidad; no quería cansarlo con peso doble a semejante velocidad.

Dos manos cálidas presionando sus antebrazos desnudos irrumpieron en sus sentidos.

–No frenes aún– con la cabeza echada sobre su pecho y mirándole desde abajo, la voz ronca del muchacho bajó varios tonos.

Su agarre sobre las riendas se aflojó, y recordó que aún no había guardado su Colt. Sostuvo a Wayne con la izquierda mientras se preparaba para devolver a tientas el revólver a su lugar al lado de la ingle.

–Pásalo de nuevo– escuchó un tono autoritario.

Le sorprendió descubrir que Deidara había frenado a Wayne.

–Pásame el cañón por la raya del culo.

Eventualmente, el polvo ya se desvanecía.

–¿Qué?– alcanzó a articular al cabo de un rato.

Tenía que ser una broma. Un mal sueño.

Deidara le sostuvo con brusquedad la mano en la que portaba el arma, dirigiéndola hacia el final de su espalda.

–Pásamelo. Por el culo. Hm– ordenó mientras se elevaba sobre sus rodillas y levantaba el trasero.

Y Obito bajó la mirada, atónito, para ver el claro vaquero asomar ajustado entre el espacio vacío que la chaparrera del chico dejaba libre para sus partes nobles y… su redondo y muy llamativo trasero.

No se dio cuenta de cómo su muñeca era dirigida con firmeza hacia la línea de la gruesa costura, hasta que Deidara acabó casi recostado sobre el cuello de Wayne.

Tragó saliva y empujó la punta del cañón contra el cruce de las costuras, el cual se hundió hasta encontrar un límite natural. Con la adrenalina haciendo estragos en su sistema, bajó el frente del cañón y la pequeña protuberancia hasta donde se perdía la silla de montar y el cuerpo de Deidara.

Empujó jugueteando el arma al escuchar un suspiro profundo, mientras veía cómo el seguro no estaba puesto. No estaba seguro de si aún le quedaban balas. Un disparo accidental sería fatal para su amado John Wayne, y sería un crimen en ese trasero tan marcado.

Lo único que quiso hacer fue girar varias veces el cañón, empujando cada vez más contra la silla para hundirlo en la carne de Deidara. Los pantalones de los cowboys son de tela excepcionalmente dura, y parecía que el cañón se hundía un centímetro más con cada vuelta. Lo retiró un momento, subiendo por la línea de las nalgas y apretando el revólver con fuerza, enterrando cada vez más las cinco pulgadas del cañón a medida que subía.

El cañón tenía su grosor, y de a ratos parecía que aquellas nalgas lograrían ocultarlo de su vista.

Tuvo una erección mientras se imaginaba que el cañón oculto entre ese culo podría ser otro, y cuando escuchó a Deidara ronronear hundió el revólver con violencia hasta sacarle un grito, mientras le inmovilizaba la mandíbula con brutalidad, arqueándolo hacia atrás.

Deidara se agitó y excitó en partes iguales, mientras el revólver se le era clavado en el culo hasta hacerle doler.

–¿Qué pretendes, condenado?– le gruñó al oído mientras sus dedos se volvían blancos de tanto presionar su mejilla.

La mirada azul le contemplaba de soslayo mientras el pecho del chico crecía más y más en su agitación.

A pesar de la incomodidad, se las arregló para deslizarse contra el cañón del arma como si fuera uno de carne.

Obito apretó los labios, indignado.

–Que laves mi honor con eso que te cuelga de las piernas, hm.

Obito lo soltó enseguida, pero el chico se dio vuelta sobre la cerviz de Wayne con celeridad animal y se encaramó encima suyo. El Colt cayó al suelo del bosque, donde Karu comenzaba a pastar con tranquilidad.

–Cumple con la ley de Texas, hm– le exigió antes de darle una larga lamida desde el mentón hasta la punta de la nariz.

Obito quiso empujarlo, pero sólo alcanzó a retenerlo de los brazos.

–Nunca dijiste que tu ley venía de allí. Podrías haber empezado por eso– le recriminó con una mirada que no ocultaba su curiosidad.

Deidara hizo un mohín.

–¿Y a ti qué te importa? Después de todo tiraste mi bebida, hm.

–Así que querías eso– Obito había oído rumores, alguna que otra anécdota, no parecía ser tan extraño entre los cowboys fronterizos. Pero ninguno hablaba de ello con detalle, y después de una visita al lupanar no volvía a oírles mentar el tema.

A Obito apenas si le estimulaban las mujeres, así que no se había planteado el asunto siquiera por un momento. El amor le estaba vedado, y el sexo era casi un suplicio de una vuelta. No entendía por qué no podía sacarse de la cabeza ese culo enmarcado entre la chaparrera.

–Quiero un hombre salvaje de verdad en este país de melindrosos. ¿Tan difícil es de entender?– el rezongo de Deidara era dirigido contra todos los hombres que había conocido, tanto tipos de vagina como de pollas.

Ninguno estuvo jamás a su altura, y ya no esperaba que existiera uno así. Pero la experiencia del último había sido penosa, y si el viejo sheriff no quería mover la cadera, él al menos aún tenía hambre de comerle el arma que sentía erecta tras la gruesa tela.

Se la apretó y se endureció él también al ver la apuesta cara cicatrizada contraerse en un gesto rudo.

–Al menos quiero verte esa cara de semental que tienes para estimularme un poco– y antes de que Obito supiera de sus intenciones, se lanzó contra su boca directo a morderla.

El moreno se sorprendió y lo sacudió sin decidirse a sacárselo de encima o dejarse morder. Al final terminó atacándolo, tironeándole los cabellos y las orejas mientras le devolvía la lamida y finalmente le mordía con la misma energía. Se separaron unos centímetros cuando se hicieron sangrar los labios, y mientras resoplaba perdido en la visión de esa boca dulce como una fresa, todo volvía a pasar demasiado rápido.

Un centelleo, un grito, Wayne corrió asustado y ambos cayeron al suelo, enredados en el lazo de Deidara que se asía al árbol más cercano.

El rubio avanzó gateando sobre él, y antes de que hiciera algo con sus manos, Obito no entendió por qué le atrapó de la cara. Sólo sabía que lo estaba besando como un poseso, y cuando el rubio se apretó contra él, de algún modo había acabado manoseándole el trasero.

Deidara se separó con impaciencia.

–Ayúdame a bajarte esto, hm– y mientras iba hacia la bragueta, Obito se abrió el cinturón.

Lo detuvo un instante al darse cuenta de la posición en la que estaba; él no pensaba ser el pasivo de nadie.

Lo que Deidara hizo fue más imprevisible todavía.

Sostuvo la bandolera de Obito lejos de su ropa interior, la bajó y le lamió el pene.

–¡¿Qué haces?!– exclamó sorprendido, doblando sus rodillas.

Deidara sólo lo miró impaciente mientras se acostaba sobre las raíces y se apostaba para tomar esa verga entre las manos, intentando que el peso de la bandolera de cuero y metal no le molestara demasiado.

No aguantaba más, la necesitaba en su boca.

Se la hundió sin respirar y ascendió chupando con tanta fuerza que evitó rasparlo a último momento.

Obito gritó, desconcertado, pero sintiendo la excitación concentrarse en toda su pelvis hasta casi explotar en el glande.

–¿Qué…? ¡Oh! ¡Rubio, basta!– le apretó el cabello y cuando Deidara se detuvo para mirarlo con ofuscación, tuvo el instinto de volver a bajarlo: la lengua volvió a aparecer, la saliva cayó fría sobre su glande, y quiso saber cómo seguía –. Espera, hazlo de nuevo.

Deidara gruñó.

–Qué le pasa a los hombres de este país, maldita sea– sostuvo los testículos entre sus dedos, y con la mano libre comenzó a masturbarlo.

Obito hiperventiló y dañó todo el suelo boscoso bajo sus manos, hiriéndoselas en el proceso.

Deidara, de nuevo se la estaba chupando.

Obito cerró los ojos y tiró la cabeza hacia atrás, intentando asimilar lo que estaba pasando.

Las ideas no llegaban a su mente, y su cadera aún estaba rígida mientras comenzaba a ver estrellas.

Volvió a mirarlo, y el rubio, hermoso y lozano encima suyo, estaba lamiendo su extensión como un perro.

Deidara lo vio, y comenzó a besarle todo el tronco de la verga, sonriendo de tanto en tanto.

Obito lo supo.

–Acaso…– una presión y su glande fue tragado por esos labios carnosos; la presión se incrementó, y toda su verga comenzó a desaparecer succionada por esa boca.

Era tan cálido. Tan suave. Tan mojado.

Como si Dios hubiera mejorado a las vaginas.

Se persignó mentalmente mientras se insultaba por su herejía.

–Esto es… ¿Esta es la depravación que dicen que hacen las francesas?

Los rumores de lo que hacían las putas francesas eran aún más escasos que los de los vaqueros fronterizos que se cogían entre sí luego de meses sin ver a una mujer. Tanto, que ni siquiera Obito estaba seguro del todo, pero aquello tenía que ser. Los americanos eran buenas personas y directas, jamás se le habría ocurrido que existiría algo como eso.

Deidara se la sacó con un ruido obsceno que le hizo relamerse, haciendo que Obito le mostrara los dientes como si fuera a comérselo.

–Yo no vengo de Francia– respondió orgulloso aunque confundido –. No me digas que por eso todos se niegan, hm.

Bajó a beberla de nuevo.

Obito se olvidó de Dios, el amor y el matrimonio de una vez y para siempre.

_Si tan sólo hubiese sabido que eso se podía hacer._

Su pene parecía creado para recibir esa clase de trato.

La presión se incrementó, anunciando el orgasmo.

–No me digas que te han dicho que no– reconoció al fin, gozoso.

Deidara siguió chupando con maestría hasta quedarse sin aire. Recién entonces se dignó a responder.

–Todos los que gustan de las mujeres– quizás esa aseveración extraña sobre las mujeres francesas explicaba algo –. Los pocos que no, no me dejaron satisfecho y también se asustaron.

La expresión de Obito temblaba junto a sus cejas negras.

–Satisfácete entonces– jadeó.

Pasmado, Deidara apenas si pudo esbozar una sonrisa.

¿Al fin lo había encontrado? ¿Serían estos el hombre y la verga que se dejarían manejar a su antojo?

–A mí me gusta la leche de los hombres– fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, antes de seguir con su tarea, moderando su apetito.

Una euforia dentro suyo crecía, intentando por primera vez en su vida que la experiencia la sintiera el otro tanto como él la deseaba.

Obito gritó, y antes de poder avisarle comenzó a venirse.

–¡Ru…!– y su garganta se ahogó en gorgoteos mientras se preguntaba qué era lo que debía hacer.

Sintió su líquido ser aspirado y supo que el rubio se lo estaba tragando.

Se estaba tragando. Su semen.

Viva Francia.

–Deidara– jadeó al final, enderezándose sobre sus codos.

Falto de práctica, Deidara no había podido tragarse todos los chorros. No importaba. Sentir la leche caliente tanto en su boca, como en su garganta y corriendo bajo su barbilla, era algo que casi ni recordaba.

Se lamió el resto de sus labios, y comió lo que se le escapaba recogiéndolo con el dorso de su mano y sus dedos.

Se agachó a besarlo una vez más, aún hinchado y lánguido, alargado hacia él.

–Gracias, señor ex sheriff. Pero aún no es leche suficiente para lavar mi honor.

Obito lo observó mareado, al borde del desmayo.

–Ven aquí, rubio– estiró los brazos.

Y riendo sobre él, Deidara trepó de nuevo a entregarse a un pequeño momento antes del próximo castigo que le esperaba.

Lo besó y Obito hizo un mohín de la impresión al sentir su propio sabor.

–Aún sigo sin creer que sean tan pocos los que conocen su sabor, hm– declaró antes de volver a besarlo, con lengua, con lentitud ante su cansancio bucal.

Obito lo abrazó y se entregó al beso con las energías que le quedaban.

* * *

Le sorprendió cuando el morocho se asió de su cuerpo para pararse, amenazando echarse sobre él. Deidara se puso de pie de un salto, y antes de que el otro tomara la delantera volvió a agitar su lazo contra el costado del otro. El largo azote se enredó varias veces en el tronco y el cuerpo de Obito, haciendo que cayera sentado contra el árbol mientras la correa era apretada a su alrededor mediante un seco tirón del muchacho.

Elevó la vista algo mareado por el golpe, para ver al bandido pavonearse enfrente suyo.

–Fuiste lento. Eso es imperdonable en el Oeste, hm– le señaló con el mentón, antes de abalanzarse sobre sus piernas.

Se sentó frente a sus genitales desnudos y comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa hasta la mitad del ombligo.

Obito jamás había prestado atención a los miles de hombres, blancos o no, pero ahora el espectáculo sí que era interesante. Previó las intenciones de Deidara de romperle la camisa tras la chaqueta de cuero, y aprovechando la cercanía lo besó en los labios. El joven se dejó hacer y su ataque se detuvo cuando los labios áridos y difíciles de Obito fueron reemplazados por dientes, que le mordían el labio inferior y la mejilla.

Echó su cabeza hacia atrás, suspirando mientras los besos y mordidas que intercalaba su prisionero bajaban por toda su mandíbula hasta su cuello. Obito mordió el paño rojo y la tela que le cubría los hombros, queriendo indicarle que le molestaban.

Mucho más manso, Deidara le abrió la camisa con lentitud para colar sus manos dentro. Los pectorales rudos lo distrajeron y comenzó a menear su pelvis contra el miembro desnudo del otro.

A Obito no le agradó el raspado del vaquero ajeno contra su glande, pero no emitió queja alguna. Aún quería que Deidara se descubriera más piel, y lo único que se le ocurrió hacer en vez de pedirlo fue chuparle el cuello hasta incomodarle del dolor. Deidara abandonó su pecho con una queja, más el semblante estaba sonriente. El antiguo sheriff no se molestó en disculparse ni en disimular su ahora hambrienta mirada.

Algo en los ojos inefablemente negros aplastó a Deidara en su sitio, como si la gravedad hubiera aumentado de repente, enterrándolo en el lugar. Para deleite de Obito, terminó de desabrocharse la camisa y la sostuvo bajo una raíz que se elevaba sobre el terreno. Fue a por el nudo del pañuelo sobre su pecho.

–No– Obito cambió de opinión –. Te queda bien.

En connivencia y engatusándolo una vez más con su rostro, Deidara deslizó sus hermosas manos por todo su torso. Obito se mordió ante la imagen, y divertido con el resultado, el muchacho prosiguió desabrochándose la bandolera y luego el cinturón. Se puso de pie para quitarse las botas y bajarse los pantalones y la chaparrera. A Obito se le figuró que la bandolera cayó desde sus caderas al piso como podría haberlo hecho la falda de un vestido, y la gracia se acabó en su mente al ver cómo el chico se quitaba los calzones y sólo quedaba en calcetines, pañuelo y sombrero colgante frente suyo.

Se acomodó con inquietud, expectante.

Vio al rubio lamerse los dedos de una mano que se perdió en algún lugar de su trasero; contorsionando un poco su rostro mientras exhalaba con fuerza.

Deidara avanzó cuando sintió que ya había dilatado un poco su ano. Arrodillándose a cada lado de las piernas de Obito, acarició con una mano el lado lleno de cicatrices, mientras la otra se perdía traviesa por los trapecios del hombre.

–Debió doler– murmuró antes de inclinarse a besarlas con un poco de corte.

Obito sólo respondió con un empujón de sus caderas, su miembro erecto chocando al fin contra la carne desnuda.

Deidara cerró los ojos, inspirando con fuerza.

Dirigió la mano oculta hacia el falo del otro, acariciándolo en su longitud mientras retozaba su pulgar contra el glande palpitante. El hombre comenzó a moverse para ser masturbado, y Deidara lo sostuvo con firmeza mientras lo aplastaba para comenzar a rozarle la raja de su culo.

–Esto no pudo ser sólo un accidente– insistió mientras se detenía en la esquina de su partido labio inferior, mordiéndolo con suavidad.

Obito no pareció sentir nada incluso cuando incrementó un poco la presión de sus afilados dientes.

–Dijeron que los sureños sólo me tuvieron diez minutos prisionero, pero les bastó para hacer esto. Para mí fue una eternidad.

Los ojos claros se oscurecieron un poco, mientras las secas nalgas comenzaban a transpirar alrededor de su falo.

–Era pequeño aun cuando fue la guerra. Qué bueno que estuviste del lado de los ganadores, hm.

El roce aún seco molestó a la piel de Obito, por lo que se dedicó a lamerse la mano para humedecerle el pene.

–Me condecoraron, llegué rápido a sheriff– intentó encogerse de hombros, pero el amarre se lo impidió –. Pero nada de eso fue emocionante.

Su voz destilaba amargura, por lo que Deidara le masturbó brevemente.

–Lo imagino– se mordió el labio inferior –. Creo que no te divertiste mucho antes, hm– y presionó el glande contra su entrada.

Quería que Obito gimiera, pero fue a él a quien se le escapó un jadeo desesperado al sentir allí el sexo caliente.

Obito se estiró hacia su cuello una vez más, buscando olvidar el recuerdo de la guerra civil. Pero Deidara estaba lejos de nuevo.

Otra vez agachado entre sus piernas.

Sonrió al sentir su pene ser absorbido por esa boca.

–Dios, no termines nunca– cerró los ojos mientras apoyaba la cabeza contra el árbol, olvidando al fin la molestia de sentirse inmovilizado.

Con solo empujar la pelvis bastaba, Deidara estaba haciendo maravillas allí debajo. No podía entender por qué nadie quería practicar esa supuesta depravación, y se convenció de que algo estaba mal con América por no haber conocido esos favores bucales antes.

–Sigue, sigue– susurró ronco, perdiendo el aliento cuando la lengua ajena hacía malabarismos por toda su virilidad.

–No puedo– Deidara se había separado de nuevo, y Obito lo observó consternado.

El chico se apostó encima suyo de nuevo, se recorrió el anillo muscular con un dedo y tomó la verga con fuerza.

–Lo necesito tanto– farfulló lastimero, mientras comenzaba a aplastarse el glande contra su aún algo apretada entrada.

A Obito se le fue el aire en una exclamación, nunca había sentido tanta presión al inicio de una penetración.

–¡Ah!– se desgañitó Deidara, forzándose a seguir sentándose a pesar del ardiente dolor que le apuñaló las entrañas.

También para la verga de Obito esa entrada fue seca y devastadora, pero más aún lo fue comprobar que la presión a su alrededor no hacía más que crecer cuanto más se adentraba en el culo del chico.

Sonrió retorcido al sentirlo contorsionarse a su alrededor, con los hombros temblando mientras terminaba de sentarse. Si al vaquerito le gustaba que le soplaran la nuca, entonces iba a tener que esforzarse para tomar todo su pedazo.

Eso, si no se venía en ese mismo instante.

Deidara se mantuvo inmóvil abrazado a él, intentando controlar su respiración mientras el ardor le lastimaba por dentro.

Cuando Obito se dio cuenta de que quizás aún no se vendría, le mordió con suavidad el lóbulo de la oreja. Le gustaba hacer eso, y odiaba los aretes que se lo dificultaban. La carnecita tierna sólo aumentó su apetito.

–¿Te comió la lengua el gato?– lo burló con voz ronca.

Deidara tembló antes de separarse un poco de él, para buscar su boca con la suya abierta.

Sus ardientes labios y lengua fueron la nueva perdición de Obito. Se entregaron al beso con pasión desmedida, como si se hubiesen estado necesitando desde hacía siglos, sin que el siguiente paso importara.

El beso caliente hizo que el culo de Deidara se abriera más, y al cabo de un minuto se atrevió a moverse un poco. Alguna parte del bálano rozó su lugar predilecto que ignoraba cubría su próstata, desatando una agitación que provocó a Obito a moverse él también pese al miedo a venirse sin remedio.

El chico gimió, temblando encima suyo, y empujado por el instinto el morocho comenzó a balancearse aumentando el ritmo de a poco. Quiso dejar el beso para ser mordido una vez más en su labio inferior, y se sostuvo con fuerza de los fuertes hombros manchados con quemaduras para empezar a botar con más energía.

La respiración de Obito en su oído se hacía cada vez más pesada y costosa, pero lo mejor de la jornada para Deidara era que no estaba teniendo que lidiar con una verga débil o una cadera pasiva y no colaborativa. Obito empujaba lo mejor que podía pese al potente lazo con que Deidara lo había atado, y eso era más que suficiente para que el bandido viera el rostro de los dioses ante sus ojos, asomándose por sobre las copas tornasoladas de los árboles encima suyo.

Echó su cabeza hacia atrás relajando completamente el cuello, mostrando por completo su cada vez más agitada nuez de Adán. Su respiración se agitó y se ahogó junto a los latidos de su corazón; Obito llenando de cardenales cualquier parte de su piel que aún viera demasiado blanca.

Deidara movió sus caderas a una velocidad digna de odio, arrancándole rugidos desesperados al otro, que le mordió con fuerza para evitar la sensación de que en cualquier momento el rubio podría salirse de su alcance si seguía rebotando así.

Estiró todo lo que pudo su espalda, dañándose por sobre la ropa la unión de su piel quemada con la sana con las astillas de la corteza del árbol. Sus huesos tronaron en todo su cuerpo mientras extendía al máximo su cada vez más flexible cadera, logrando asestarle una extraordinaria estocada.

Los dedos de Deidara se extendieron endureciéndose y perdió la fuerza del pie, alcanzando a sostenerse con sus garras y clavándoselo aún más.

Gritó como un condenado.

Y Obito nunca había escuchado semejante grito de gozo.

–¡Oh, sí! ¡Qué buena verga! ¡Al fin!

Su bramido hizo eco por todo el bosquecillo.

En otra ocasión Obito hubiese sentido algo de vergüenza, pero ahora el puro orgullo lo espoleaba a continuar bombeando, aunque su espalda y sus piernas le rogaban por dejar de lastimarlas con las asperezas del terreno. Le importaba una mierda, todo su foco de atención estaba centrado en su pene y lo que podía hacer con su boca.

–Sigue así, rubio– le ordenó mientras le mordía debajo del nacimiento de la oreja, sacándole un apasionado gemido que le hizo palpitar el bálano de la emoción –. Salta como te gusta, maldito seas, ¡Deidara!– se alocó chupándole el cuello, mientras sentía las caderas del chico comenzar a girar más y más.

El húmedo miembro de Deidara ya casi no soportaba más el dolor de rozarse contra la áspera cuerda de su lazo.

Pero su culo no podía dejar de moverse alrededor de esa magnánima verga, y creía que aún el placer era mayor al dolor que la cuerda podía infligirle.

Se lo sacó con fuerza del cuello, como si fuera una garrapata, y fue a besarlo con tanto ímpetu que el dolor de dientes los acompañaría por un rato. Ni el chasquido de sus piezas dentales, el roce de la cuerda en partes sensibles de sus cuerpos o la dureza de las piedras y el árbol pudieron detenerles en su proceso de furiosa fusión a través de sus caderas.

Deidara estaba orgulloso de estar aguantando todo y no recordaba una cogida tan salvaje como aquella ni siquiera con los pocos que se había encontrado de su estilo. Pero Obito y toda su inexperiencia con los hombres parecían estar aguantando más que él, decidido a pulverizarlo abajo suyo en esa posición tan vulnerable. Y eso era algo que el orgullo de Deidara no estaba dispuesto a aceptar.

No hasta descubrir hasta qué nuevos niveles podía escalar la situación.

Se separó de él levantándose, haciendo que a la verga a punto de explotar le doliera su salida, tal como lo indicó la expresión de su dueño.

Con mal paso desgarbado y las piernas flojas fue a por la botella que había robado, perdida entre sus pertenencias, y le dio un buen trago mientras tomaba aire observando al hombre atado bajo sus pies.

Obito contempló embobado unos instantes el trasero carnoso y el andar de piernas abiertas de Deidara, antes de empezar a impacientarse.

–¿Qué haces?– le increpó con rostro de pocos amigos.

Deidara sólo tomó un poco de alcohol para humedecerse la frente y el cuello, jugando con la paciencia del otro.

–Ven acá.

Una expresión que escondía labios mordidos y sonrisas fue reprimida rápidamente del rostro del muchacho.

–Ven acá, mocoso– la voz de Obito se volvió amenazante.

Deidara rio, porque en esa situación no podía amenazarle con nada.

–Te voy a dar lo que quieres– si el moreno estaba negociando, su tono de voz denotaba todo lo contrario.

Ver ese tronco de carne y venas apuntándole inmutable, cuyo glande era inflado cada tanto por la concentración de su dueño, era algo que no tenía precio. Se lamentó más que nunca que las fotografías fueran tan difíciles de realizar. Su única opción era asegurarse de que su culo la recordara para siempre, y para ello estaba dispuesto a tomarse todo el tiempo del mundo.

Ni siquiera en sus más sucios pensamientos volátiles antes del duelo a muerte imaginó que verlo erecto sería tan espléndido.

Malnacido Obito, lo quería todo para sí. Tenía que hidratarse bien para la recta final, pensó dándole otro trago a la botella.

Obito lo miró desaprobatorio, sediento de todo.

–Rubio. Vuelve a tu lugar– empujó su cadera al aire, su verga expulsando un poco de líquido preseminal.

Deidara bebió con lentitud, refrescándose los labios, y avanzó para tirarle un buen chorro de alcohol encima. El otro se sacudió y quejó, aunque acabó lambisqueando el licor que llegaba a sus labios. Deidara volvió a tirarle un buen chorro en la cabeza, y Obito insultó.

Enseguida el rubio se agachó y le encajó el pico de la botella en los labios. Obito alcanzó a beber un trago, pero enseguida la botella le fue arrancada de los labios. El sombrero caoba y la espalda de Deidara aparecieron frente a su campo visual, y sintió cómo el apretado interior del vaquero volvía a envolverlo.

Deidara se empaló con fuerza, dejando caer la botella que giró suelo abajo en el bosquecillo. Afirmó sus manos a las botas de Obito, y comenzó a subir y bajar su trasero empalándose entera aquella polla, mirándolo por sobre su hombro.

Obito lo estoqueaba con fuerza, virando su mirada entre el trasero que se abría carnoso a su hombría, y al rostro en extremo lujurioso oscurecido por el goce que veía detrás del pañuelo rojo.

Pero por mucho que le gustara a Deidara aquel cowboy invertido, lo cierto era que se estaba clavando piedras y raíces en las rodillas hasta un punto en que se hizo insoportable para él seguir en esa posición. Intentó sentarse más sobre Obito, impulsándose sobre sus propios pies y sosteniéndose con sus brazos al cuerpo atado, mientras comenzaba a botar con cada vez mayor velocidad. Pero los calcetines le hacían resbalarse, hasta el punto de rompérseles mientras intentaba sacárselos.

El moreno lo sostuvo con lo único que podía lograr, una fuerte mordida en el trapecio, y se perdió bajo el peso de Deidara, sus ojos girando como locos detrás de sus párpados.

–Dei…dara…

Respondiendo a su llamado corto de aire, Deidara se salió, se giró y volvió a sentarse sobre la verga de Obito, esta vez de frente. El moreno se aplicó a empalarlo en busca de su orgasmo, llenándole el cuello de cardenales, agradecido por habérselo cruzado en su camino.

Deidara gritaba cada vez más libre, sintiéndose pronto; todo su interior estremeciéndose ante el roce constante de su próstata y el glande de Obito.

–¡Ah! ¡Obito! ¡La tienes tan, tan…!– se abrazó al hombre y al árbol, sintiéndose explotar.

Su abrazo desesperado fue acompañado del crujir de la tela de los brazos de la camisa de Obito, quien de un último empujón hercúleo comenzó a venirse dentro de ese culo. Caliente y apretado. Obito cerró los ojos y soltó un gemido, empujando con la energía que comenzaba a escapársele mientras le llenaba de semen el culo a alguien.

Decididamente, eso era más lo suyo.

Deidara enmudeció, viniéndose fulminante sobre la camisa negra del antiguo sheriff. Se quedó resoplando agitado asiéndose de la maltrecha prenda, apoyando su mejilla en el hombro de Obito, quien seguía pulsando en su interior como una cascada. Largó un débil quejido cuando sintió los últimos chorros quemar su conducto, mientras la respiración agitada de Obito comenzaba al fin a acompasarse con la suya.

Cerraron los ojos, abandonándose al calor semi desértico, mezclándose sudor y semen. Deidara tembló un par de veces al sentir el semen escaparse de su interior, Obito se preguntó dónde habría un arroyo para lavar toda su ropa. Luego de un tiempo de atontamiento por el calor, Deidara recordó desprenderse de él y se retiró la verga de su ano.

Obito no dejó traslucir mucho cuando le vio caminar con los pies enredados, yendo directo a aflojar su lazo. El enlazado sintió las cuerdas ceder, y sus músculos y espalda lo agradecieron.

Antes de lograr ponerse de pie, Deidara se acuclilló enfrente suyo y le plantó un sonoro beso en los labios.

–Gracias por eso, hm– y retrocedió estirándole la mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

Obito se la aceptó, y acto seguido pasó a sacarse la camisa y el pantalón manchados. Al menos su chaqueta parecía estar limpia del líquido de Deidara.

–Me alegra haber quitado la mácula sobre tu honor– comentó mientras se volvía a poner las botas con espuelas, las piernas desnudas y cansadas –. Ahora me pegunto si sabes de algún arroyo para quitar estas otras máculas.

Deidara se tentó.

–No lo sé, nunca anduve aquí. Podríamos buscar algo juntos– Karu se había ido lejos, podía verle la cola moverse mientras pastaba en algún lugar más frondoso –. Si quieres, claro, hm– se corrigió.

Se llevó las manos hacia la zona lumbar, empujando su cintura hacia adelante mientras gruñía al sentir estirarse su columna. Obito se quedó observando con lentitud el espectáculo, las nalgas blancas y redondeadas, las piernas agraciadas…

Su propio semen cayéndole del trasero por los muslos…

Deidara gritó al sentir su torso caer hacia delante, pero nunca llegó a estrellarse contra el suelo. Miró hacia atrás mientras estiraba lo mejor que podía sus piernas, no acostumbrado a esa postura. Obito le estaba ayudando, sosteniéndole con fuerza de las caderas, de modo que Deidara logró caminar un poco el suelo con sus manos para ayudarle en la postura, abriéndose lo necesario justo antes de sentir el glande mojado contra su entrada de nuevo. Su sonrisa lujuriosa se borró en su boca abriéndose como un perfecto lazo.

–Y esto es por las manchas en mi ropa– susurró Obito antes de comenzar a empalarse de nuevo, arrancándole un grito de placer.

Necesitaba perderse en él para siempre.

–¡Ah, ah, ah, ah!– gemía Deidara, estirando las piernas lo mejor que podía, hasta sentir el ardor en la zona detrás de las rodillas.

Su ano no había alcanzado a cerrarse por completo cuando Obito volvió a introducirse, reuniendo las fuerzas que le quedaban. El chasquido de sus pelotas contra los muslos temblorosos de Deidara se hacía agudo como el silbar de los pájaros, y se asombró a sí mismo llevando su velocidad a límites insospechados sin haber tenido un descanso de por medio.

Es que ese rubio lo ponía. Mucho.

–Rubio– alcanzó a jadear, clavándole las uñas en el trasero que abría y azotaba con su pelvis –. Me pones tan malo…– se relamió, antes de descargarle unas buenas nalgadas con palma y revés de sus manos.

Deidara aulló, sacando la lengua como un perro.

–¡Obi… oh!– exclamó mientras su pene volvía a recuperar la dureza unos instantes antes de comenzar a expulsar un muy escaso semen.

Y Obito siguió, impulsado por esa extraña postura, tomándose su revancha en los términos en que él quería.

Ya no le importaba que Deidara fuera un bandido. Aún tenía mucho que hacer con él en su camino, además de pagarle unas cuantas comidas.

–¡Rubio…!– siseó al fin, antes de empalarse con la columna rígida contra el chico cuyos brazos y piernas estirados no paraban de temblar.

Increíblemente, aún tenía leche para rociarlo. Se ocupó de llenarlo, y cuando sintió que se acabarían sus pulsiones, se salió de él y terminó de venirse en la espalda desnuda del muchacho, manchándolo a él también.

Luego de acabarle, cada cual se tiró al suelo del bosque, riendo y compartiéndose las últimas gotas de ron.

Al cabo de un rato, Deidara silbó a su yegua de dos modos distintos, llamando la atención de Obito. Karu se acercó a su amo, lo olfateó y enseguida salió disparada, relinchando. El moreno lo miró de soslayo, curioso.

–¿Adónde enviaste a tu caballo?

–Yegua– lo corrigió Deidara –. Karu es la única chica en mi vida, hm.

Obito se contagió de su sonrisa.

–Me agrada el panorama– comentó circunspecto, antes de alcanzar su sombrero negro y colocárselo sobre los ojos, descansando de la luz solar que atravesaba las hojas justo sobre su cabeza –. El mío se llama John Wayne– recordó que Wayne se había asustado, y se incorporó llamándolo a los gritos.

Enseguida, unos cascos se acercaron, el caballo negro trotando alegremente hacia su dueño.

Deidara admiró al animal, pero había algo que no le gustaba.

–Que no se atreva a tocar a mi nena, hm– advirtió antes de proceder a secarse la entrepierna y el ano con su pobre pañuelo. Lo lavaría en cuanto pudiera; lo importante era volver a vestirse.

Obito lo observó entre divertido y fascinado.

–Quién diría que podías celar a una chica– lo molestó, antes de ponerse a rebuscar bajo la silla de Wayne algún trapo con el que limpiarse el desastre él también.

–No te lo diré dos veces, vaquero– le cortó con severidad –. Supongo que entiendes que me busco la vida, no sólo sé recoger hierbas y hacer medicina con ellas, hm.

Una vez vestido, se quedó sentado en el lecho, jugueteando con sus pies.

–¿Qué harás ahora con tu nueva vida, Obito? Ya terminaste de arruinarla con los sheriff, eres del todo libre– preguntó socarrón cuando vio al hombre guardando el Colt en la silla de su caballo, sin camisa e indeciso contemplando la mancha de semen en la entrepierna de su pantalón vaquero.

El moreno se quedó en silencio unos momentos, antes de refregar con el trapo una última vez la entrepierna y ponerse su pantalón.

–¿Dónde está tu yegua?

–¿Karu? La he mandado a buscar un arroyo. Cuando lo encuentre, relinchará o volverá aquí– respondió acomodándose el sombrero.

Obito sonrió al escucharla relinchar no muy lejos de allí.

–Wayne puede llevarnos a ella– ofreció, tomando las riendas de su caballo y dejando el trapo y la camisa colgando debajo de la parte delantera de la silla.

En un santiamén, se apretó el cinturón, volvió el Colt a su lugar, y se colocó el sombrero negro, mirando a Deidara con los puños en la cintura de marcados abdominales.

El chico se quedó tildado admirando a aquel Adonis con la mitad del torso quemado, la boca seca de nuevo.

–No me molestaría terminar de arruinar mi nueva vida contigo– cabalgó a Wayne y se acercó al chico, ofreciéndole una mano.

Deidara sonrio antes de levantarse ayudado por el otro. Obito lo colocó entre sus piernas y le rodeó con apego la cintura, mientras asía con seguridad las riendas de Wayne.

–Pero que tu caballo no toque a mi niña– advirtió por última vez Deidara, antes de que un beso travieso de Obito lo silenciara.

Wayne salió corriendo, llevándolos a ambos sobre su lomo hacia donde se oía el relincho de Karu.

Obito le hizo aumentar la velocidad, mientras el sombrero caoba se resbalaba y la cabellera dorada volvía a taparle la cara, perdiéndose juntos en el Lejano Oeste.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Feliz Tobidei Week! Aquí este AU demasiado inspirado en el videoclip "John Wayne" de Lady Gaga, fue una buena banda sonora de acompañamiento. Quise transmitir un poco esa idea de "qué ganas de arruinar tu vida" del video, y burlarme del señor Wayne - al fin acabó siendo el nombre del caballo de Obito. La historia transcurre entre las décadas de los 70 y 80 del siglo XIX. La de cosas que leí de este mundillo para este fic, que nunca, jamás, se me habría cruzado por la mente hasta que alguien bendito lo ofreció de prompt, gracias persona desconocida. Por ejemplo, aprendí bastante de las comidas del Lejano Oeste, cuanto más cercanas a México, mejor era la alimentación y por eso Deidara sabe de buena comida aunque aquí le ha tocado la comida gringa a secas. Parece que los duelos eran muy poco comunes, pero yo ya tenía la idea y no la iba a cambiar. También parece que las felaciones no se practicaban casi nunca, estaban mal vistas y eran una depravación de las francesas. Tuve que incluir eso. La homosexualidad en la frontera en expansión, si bien ocasional y documentada, no existía como una "Ley de Texas", eso me lo he inventado por la población LGTBIQ+ y lo que soportan viviendo en un lugar así. La imagen de Obito atado con Deidara montándolo encima es un fanart muy viejo que aquí me sirvió de inspiración. La postura final es el "perro" que se usa en el yoga, pueden googlear para imaginar cómo acabó Dei. Keoma es el nombre de una película de spaghetti western que me gustaba, no se me ocurría otra cosa. Mañana publicaré otro prompt de este mismo día, es que no me resistí a hacerlo también. Si fuera por el tiempo, hubiera hecho casi todos los maravillosos promtps de esta week. ¡Feliz semana!


End file.
